Apasionada noche de año nuevo
by perce-neige
Summary: Tanto Zero como Kaname deciden escapar de una aburrida fiesta de año nuevo para hacer la suya propia. Doce inocentes uvas darán la apertura a una noche apasionada y con uno que otro toque fetichista


**Advertencia: **yaoi, BDSM (aunque muy poco), PWP?, lemon, lenguaje algo fuerte

**Personajes: **ZeroXKaname

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen: **Tanto Zero como Kaname deciden escapar de una aburrida fiesta de año nuevo para hacer la suya propia. Doce inocentes uvas darán la apertura a una noche apasionada y con uno que otro toque fetichista

**N/A**: Minna-san aquí Fuyuka deseándoles un año nuevo lleno de prosperidad y éxito en todo lo que se propongan. Traigo un nueva historia pero a diferencia de mis anteriores trabajos, éste es cargado de lemon, espero que les agrade no soy muy buena escribiendo éste tipo de cosas pero me esforcé mucho. Bueno… eh… resumiendo, éste fic es mi regalo de año nuevo para todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores. No interrumpiendo más, disfruten de ésta historia.

**Advertencia:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece yo solo tomo prestado los personajes que Hino Matsuri-sensei ha creado.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para año nuevo, varios vampiros se encontraban reunidos en el dormitorio de la luna junto con el director Cross, los prefectos Cross Yuuki y Kiryuu Zero, el nuevo profesor de ética Takamiya Kaito y el anterior maestro pero uno de de los cazadores más conocidos Toga Yagari. Habían decidido celebrar la llegada de el año nuevo juntos aunque a muchos no les agradase la idea en absoluto.

Para ser sinceros, de los vampiros que se encontraban ahí únicamente lo hacían por su respetado líder Kuran Kaname, ya que éste al no tener familia a la cual regresan en esas fechas preferidas quedarse en la escuela; bien, eso era lo que todos pensaban pero… la verdadera razón era porque así no tendría que separarse de su amado cazador.

"Zero… ¿se puede saber por qué nos alejamos del resto de los invitados?" pregunto curioso por las acciones de su novio

"Tranquilízate Kaname, acaso no confías en mí o ¿es qué prefieres quedarte a ver como todo el mundo se embriaga, llora y comenta sus expectativas para el año venidero?" molesto conociendo la respuesta de antemano

"yo no die que no quisiera estar contigo, sólo pregunto a donde nos dirigimos" se defendió haciendo un encantador mohín

"a mi cuarto" respondió secamente intentando ocultar la emoción que estaba empezando a crecer al pensar en la reacción de su sangre pura

"y que vamos hacer en tu cuarto, Zero" volvió a cuestionar mas no recibió respuesta alguna. Suspiro en claro signo de resignación, sabiendo perfectamente que si Zero no quería explicar nada, nada en el mundo le haría decirlo. Intrigado se dejó guiar por el cazador hasta posarse en la entrada del cuarto de éste.

.

.

Abrió la puerta dejando entrever la oscuridad de ésta, no se molestó en encender la luz puesto que ambos veían perfectamente en la negrura. Sin darle tiempo de pensar se abalanzó sobre los carnosos labios de Kaname, que sin perder tiempo respondió haciendo que éste se volviera más profundo, más apasionado. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante así como éste los enrollaba en su cadera apretándolo contra su cuerpo para que así no pudiese escapara, aunque eso era algo que Kaname nunca haría. Sus lenguas danzaban en perfecta sincronía, la saliva se mesclaba y la calidez que emitía la boca del otro era sin duda exquisita; el chico de hebras plateadas mordió el labio inferior de Kaname, provocando que sangrara ligeramente, para luego lamberla como el manjar dulce que era.

Soltó un gemido al sentir los colmillos de Zero en su labio inferior, luego de unos momentos rompieron su beso por la falta de aire, quedando conectados por un delgado hilo de saliva. Miró fijamente a Zero, algo en su interior le decía que el cazador estaba planeando algo.

"Ven siéntate en la cama, Kaname" dijo mientras tomaba su mano, una vez hecho esto se alejo un poco para tomar un tazón con doce uvas en su interior.

"¿Para qué son esas uvas Zero?" pregunto calmadamente

"Para que cuando falten pocos segundos para las doce pidas un deseo por cada uva que vas comiendo" explico con una ligera sonrisa de lado

"se puede saber de ¿donde sacaste esa idea?" declaro levantando una de sus perfectas cejas castañas

"lo ley por ahí y se me hizo interesante" levantó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto

"aja… ¿y tú?, ¿no harás lo mismo?" dijo mientras cruzaba una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra, colocando el codo como base dejando que su mentón descansara sobre su mano

"yo no tengo la necesidad de hacer eso… todo lo que quiero está aquí, justo en frente de mí" expuso con seriedad luego desviando su mirada hasta perderse en algún lugar de su habitación. Kaname se sorprendió al escuchar aquella declaración, Zero casi nunca mostraba sus verdaderas emociones envolviéndolas con una mascara de frialdad y muchas veces de hostilidad.

"en ese caso… dime que puedo hacer por ti" profirió suavemente, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que vio la mirada lujuriosa y la sonrisa siniestra que se formó en el rostro angelical de Zero

"Ahora que lo mencionas… si existe algo que me gustaría que hicieras" canturreo en un tono alegre

* * *

Trago duro después de que oyera lo que ese pervertido cazador quería que hiciese, tenía que ser broma ¿verdad?, no había forma en que él, Kuran Kaname, el sangre pura más poderoso y príncipe de todos los vampiros hiciese eso. Ni aunque le pusieran a Bloody Rose en la cabeza haría aquello, era simplemente vergonzoso.

"¡vamos Kaname, hazlo por mí!" suplico poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado, conocía a Kaname y sabia que su novio no se negaría ante esto, era su punto débil "además nadie se enterara, ¿si?" rogo esperanzador, sin quitar esa mirada anhelante que muy pocas veces usaba

"prométeme, no, mejor júrame que quedara entre tú y yo" exigió haciendo un mohín, apretando sus puños por las ganas tan terribles de golpear a Zero en la cabeza por usar su punto débil en su contra

"Por supuesto, no dejaría que nadie más te viese así, ¡sólo yo tengo derecho a ello!" comprendía que los que hablaban en ese momento por él eran sus celos, pero es que no concebía la idea de que su hermoso y sensual Kaname fuese visto así por algún otro

Suspirando en derrota a regaña dientes entró al baño para cambiarse, recordándose mentalmente, cual mantra, que únicamente lo hacia por su amado Zero. Pasados unos minutos, llenos de indecisión, de si salir o no salir, optó por lo primero. Con su cara completamente roja de la vergüenza, camino de regreso a la habitación, deteniéndose a los pies de la cama. ¡Las cosas que hacia por aquel cazador!, en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era que la tierra se lo tragase.

Quedo sin palabras, literalmente, al ver la hermosa figura que se posaba en frente suyo, sus ojos estaban como platos y juraría que su quijada ahora estaba desencajada, sin mencionar que su mete estaba en blanco. Si, tal cual lo imaginan Zero Kiryuu ahora era un completo idiota, que casi babea su camisa y deja correr libremente una hemorragia nasal si no fuera porque con mucho esfuerzo logro poner a trabajar a su cerebro. Pero como culparlo, después de todo tenía a ese sexy adonis a su completa disposición. Sintió como se endurecía aquella parte inferior suya, debía calmarse o podría terminar tirándosele encima a aquel encantador gato.

"d-dime que opinas Z-Zero" entendía que se hicieran locuras por amor pero _esto_ iba más allá de sus limites. _'Kaname tienes que tranquilizarte, tartamudeas como una estúpida virgen en su primera vez' _se recordó y reprendió a sí mismo

"Sin duda alguna eres el gato más hermoso y sensual que haya visto, si no fuese porque me estoy controlando ahora mismo, de seguro te comería en este instante" se vio obligado a mantener la compostura, ¡pero demonios, era tan difícil!, no siempre ves a tu amante vestido de esa forma. Esas orejas que adornaban su cabeza, ese enorme lazo con el cascabel en el centro, los guantes y zapatos que simulaban ser patas, pero faltaba algo y él sabia muy bien que era "Kaname, súbete a la cama y ponte de rodillas" ordeno con voz lasciva

Cuando Kaname hizo lo que le pidió aunque no muy convencido, se levanto de su cama, abrió la mesita de noche sacando una loción, abrió la tapa y derramando su contenido en una parte de la cola de gato, Kaname al ver esto se sorprendió "n-no me digas que quieres meterme ese…" fue interrumpido por la leve risita de su amante

"Kaname alza más tu trasero" ordeno por segunda vez en esa noche. Deslizo una de sus manos por una de las suaves y níveas nalgas separándolas un poco, cuando ese secreto lugar que nadie más que él conocía fue expuesto una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, con mucho cuidado fue introduciendo la parte que completaba el disfraz de gato, oyó como Kaname se quejaba por el dolor pero era consiente que éste pronto desaparecería. Una vez estuvo listo apreció su obra de arte, ¡Jesús, como quería fallárselo!, pero decidió calmarse un poco ya podría dentro de poco disfrutar de ese hermoso cuerpo.

Gateó hasta donde su nuevo _maestro_ le hacia una seña para que se acercara, escuchando la petición descarada de su novio "ahora Kaname-chan quiero actúes como el lindo gatito que eres"

"como quieras Zero" contesto irritado

"nada de _'como quieras Zero__'_, un gato que yo sepa no dice eso" era divertido ver a Kaname en aquel estado

Asintió pronunciando la onomatopeya que caracterizaba a los felinos, el tan famoso _nya _mientras rodaba esas brillantes gemas de color granate que tenia por ojos expresando su clara exasperación.

"Así me gusta Kaname-chan" dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Repentinamente sintió como su mejilla era presa de pequeñas lambias y ligeros besos, los cuales bajaron por su cuello. Colaborando con la labor de Kaname desabrocho su camisa y su pantalón para al final bajar la bragueta de éste. Sin perder el tiempo el magnifico gato negro prosiguió con su tarea suministrando a aquel níveo pecho de juguetonas lamidas, pasando por aquellos firmes y torneados abdominales, concentrándose en el ombligo unos momentos antes de seguir bajando hasta quedar de frente con aquel duro y palpitante miembro del cazador. Bajando la molesta ropa interior, posó sus labios en el erecto pene de Zero, besando y jugando con éste sabiendo que así desesperaría al chico de ojos amatistas.

"¿Qué ocurre gatito?, si quieres leche sólo tienes que pedirla" pronuncio cínicamente. En la cara de Kaname una sonrisa de medio lado se formó,_ 'sigue riendo Zero, ya veras lo que voy a hacer'. _ Quitándose los guantes ya que estos le molestaban, colocó sus manos en los testículos de Zero masajeándolos suavemente, dejó que su lengua pasara por toda la extensión.

"ah… K-Kaname… eso se siente bien" musitó en medio de jadeos, que iban en aumento gracias a las caricias que le proporcionaba su novio

Decidió engullir todo el miembro del cazador, moviendo su lengua en círculos sobre la punta de éste, recibiendo como premio unos sonoros gemidos del placer que producía aquella acción. Subiendo y bajando, unas veces lento y otras veces rápido, sintió como aquel pedazo de carne se hinchaba listo para derramar dentro de su garganta ese espeso líquido seminal. Antes de que Zero pudiera correrse retiro el miembro de su boca presionado su dedo pulgar en la uretra evitando que la eyaculación diera lugar, generando un gruñido de frustración. Justo cuando iba a volver a colocar el miembro en su cavidad bucal Zero culmino en toda su cara.

"eh… pero mira que gatito más desobediente, ¡derramaste toda la leche!" hablo con malicia fingiendo molestia "ahora tendré que castigarte, gato malo" con un pañuelo limpió la cara de Kaname "quiero que cierres tus ojos Kaname-chan" Cuando vio que éste así lo hizo, giro su cuerpo para abrir nuevamente el cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando de allí un par de esposas y vendas; con cuidado coloco las esposas en las muñecas de Kaname invocando un hechizo de restricción, lo que anulaba los poderes vampíricos que como sangre pura Kaname poseía.

"¡pero que demo-!" no pudo terminar su frase al ser acallado por unos suaves labios

"shhhh… no te preocupes, sólo me aseguro de que no uses tus poderes, eso es todo" expreso con seriedad

Sin previo aviso agarro las muñecas esposadas amarrando un extremo de la venda en ésta y el otro extremo a la cabecera de la cama "Zero se puede saber que demonios haces" comento un poco enojado

"ya te dije que tengo que castigarte por ser un gato malo" respondió secamente. Empujo a Kaname dejando a éste acostado; con otras dos vendas diferentes amarro cada tobillo a los pies de la cama provocando que las blancas y largas piernas de Kaname quedaran totalmente abiertas

'_mierda así que para eso quería las esposas' '¡Estúpido Zero, eso se llama jugar sucio!' _pensó para sí mismo el castaño

"ahora gatito, es hora de que tu castigo comience" anuncio con una sonrisa sádica, acción que provocó un escalofrió en su pareja. Presionando el botón del aparato en su mano, la cola que llevaba metida dentro del ano de Kaname comenzó a vibrar. El espectáculo que se mostraba frente a sus ojos era el más excitante que pudiese existir, sin duda alguna ya estaba duro de nuevo.

Kaname se revolcaba en la cama, desesperado por aquellas vibraciones dentro de su cuerpo y lo más frustrante del asunto era que estaba fuertemente atado con esas malditas vendas. Vio como la sonrisa sádica de su amante no disminuía ni un ápice, ya no podía aguantar, pronto se correría, sin duda un alivio para él. Sus sonoros gemidos y jadeos fueron cortados al sentir unos dedos que presionaban su uretra impidiendo su orgasmo. ¡El maldito, desgraciado de Zero le hacia lo mismo que él! La diferencia radicaba en que Zero no tenía un metido un vibrador en el culo que a cada segundo lo conducía a la locura.

"Kaname tengo hambre" sus ojos se tornaron carmesí como prueba de ello. Recostándose sobre el cuerpo que yacía debajo suyo con ajiles manos desató el listón con el cascabel en medio tirándolo a algún lugar de la habitación, hundió su rostro en la base del cuello de su amante, lambiendo el punto erógeno que se localizaba en esa área dejó que sus colmillos penetraran lentamente, bebiendo ese cálido líquido rojizo.

"ah… Ze… ah… Zero" gritaba una y otra vez totalmente perdido en el placer de ser mordido, ya no podía más, tenia que correrse, necesitaba hacerlo

Levantándose con cuidado después de beber, pudo apreciar los ojos desenfocados y vidriosos de Kaname, su boca estaba abierta por donde respiraba con esfuerzo y de donde escurría un hilo de saliva. "Zero… d-déjame correrme" suplico con la poca coherencia que quedaba en su mente, estaba apunto de explotar

Sopesándolo unos segundos concedió la petición de su amante el cual se vino instantes después, manchando todo a su abdomen mientras intentaba coger un poco de aire. Deteniendo las vibraciones retiro cuidadosamente la cola ya manchada de fluidos, por último con delicadeza paso otro pañuelo limpiando el abdomen de Kaname

"Espero que hayas aprendido la lección" murmuro dejando un tierno beso en la sonrojada mejilla de su novio, éste sin embargo no respondió "ahora sigamos con el próximo paso" se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Kaname y despacio susurro "si te suelto ¿jugarías contigo mismo para mí?" vio como Kaname asentía suavemente. Fiel a su promesa libero sus muñecas más no así de las esposas "me encanta cuando eres tan obediente" agrego

Lentamente bajo una de sus manos cubriendo con ésta su miembro y con la otra llevó tres dedos a su boca lubricándolos bien. Un vez hecho esto inserto el primer dedo en su entrada, dejando escapar un ligero gemido, vio como Zero se acomodo entre sus piernas abiertas observando cada movimiento que hacia. Frotó su miembro desde el glande hasta los testículos, inserto un segundo dedo moviéndolo en forma de tijeras hasta finalmente insertar el tercero; el calor se acumulaba en su cuerpo y un pequeño cosquilleo envolvía su parte baja. Aceleró sus movimientos queriendo que el placer se intensificara, claro que esto también era provocado por la mirada pervertida de su amante, saber que Zero era quien lo observaba lujuriosamente mientras él se masturbaba lo excitaba de sobre manera. Aprecio como el cazador se movía hasta quedar a la altura de sus pezones, cerrando sus ojos sintió como Zero chupaba y mordía aquella zona, el éxtasis era tan gran grande que no tardo en correrse por segunda vez esa noche.

"Aún quedan quince minutos, que tal si los aprovechamos" propuso en un con voz profunda y sensual, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Kaname recibiendo como aprobación un gemido. Libero las piernas del agarre de las vendas y quitando aquellos zapatos en forma de patas de gato dejó que los blanquecinos pies quedaran expuestos, subiendo una de pierna a su hombro, dejó que la punta de su miembro rozara la ya abierta entrada

"Zero, apúrate quiero tenerte dentro mío" Kaname lo miraba suplicante permitiendo que su libido hablara por él "necesito que me folles, ¡rápido!"

Y como Kaname había ordenado, de una sola estocada penetro hasta el fondo, jadeo al sentir como la calidez envolvía su miembro, como las paredes de aquella caverna que conocía a la perfección lo apretaba instándolo a ir más adentro. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, lo que comenzó al principio suave se volvió algo salvaje.

"más… ah… rápido" exigió el sangre pura entre gemidos y gruñidos; le fascinaba como el pene de Zero golpeaba con rudeza su próstata dejándolo sin aliento

Entraba y salía con más fuerza, era tan condenadamente bueno tener sexo con Kaname… jamás se cansaba de hacerlo. Bajo la pierna de su hombro, para jalarlo de un brazo y que quedara sentado sobre sus muslos, acción que profundizo las salvajes penetradas, el sangre pura sin perder el tiempo paso sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza de hebras plateadas para poder sostenerse mejor no sin antes quitarse esas molestas orejas de gato. Acaparando la atención de los labios de su amante mordiéndolos con sus puntiagudos colmillos, su lengua habida se adentro en esa húmeda caverna jugando con la de su pareja. Kaname subía y bajaba por toda la extensión de su miembro y sus largos dedos ahora como garras arañaban su espalda.

"¡Z-Zero… ya no… aguanto más!" exclamo el castaño casi gritando

Unas pocas embestidas más y pronto sus semillas fueron liberadas, una dentro del cuerpo de Kaname y la otra sobre sus estómagos. Ambos estaban exhaustos, bueno, Kaname más que Zero, la razón principal no era por las tres eyaculaciones anteriores sino que las esposas que lo mantenían prisionero. Zero algo cansado y jadeante pronuncio nuevamente el hechizo dejando libres las muñecas de Kaname quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Kaname no te duermas" lo sacudió un poco, el cual se quejo. Estirando su brazo alcanzo el tazón con que contenía las uvas, ya faltaban unos segundos para las doce "ahora concéntrate en los deseos que vas a pedir"

Con cada uva que Zero le daba su deseo era siempre el mismo 'nunca separase del lado de su amante'. El reloj marcó las doce y el nuevo año comenzó, fuegos pirotécnicos se escuchaban afuera de la habitación aunque a ellos poco les importaba eso, habían tenido la celebración más grandiosa de sus vidas, agotados se dejaron caer en la cama dispuestos a dormir.

"feliz año nuevo, Kaname" susurro Zero en el oído del sangre pura, envolviéndolos a ambos con las cobijas

"feliz año nuevo, Zero" respondió medio dormido, suspirando de cansancio se dejo caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

"esto… Kain-Senpai, Aidou-Senpai, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Zero o Kaname-Senpai?" pregunto tímidamente Yuuki "ya le pregunte a Ichijou-Senpai y Shiki-Senpai pero ninguno de ellos los han visto"

"pues nosotros tampoco, ¡maldición y yo que quería desearle a Kaname-sama un año de prosperidad!"Se quejo Hanabusa a lo que Akatsuki sólo rodo sus ojos en signo de exasperación

"así que ustedes tampoco… um, ¿Dónde se habrán metido?"Suspiro con resignación la pequeña, conocía a Zero y sabia que a éste no le gustaban las celebraciones así que suponía que ya se habría ido a dormir pero ¿y Kaname-Senpai?, lastima... entonces le desearía un buen año más tarde. Sin más se dirigió a la mesa de aperitivos.

* * *

_Nuevamente les deseo a todos ustedes un feliz año nuevo, que todos sus propósitos se cumplan_

_Ahora se preguntaran lo de las uvas y quiero decirles que no es algo que yo haya inventado, en mi país eso es un agüero o tradición, antes de marcar las doce te comes doce uvas y por cada una pides un deseo, yo lo he hecho y debo decir que unos cuantos se han cumplido, el problema es que casi nunca logro terminar de comerlas por que atoro por comerlas tan rápido o por que se me olvida que deseo quiero pedir, jeje, en fin…_

_Otra de las tradiciones que tenemos es la de recorrer el vecindario con una maleta, para que se cumpla un viaje o paseo el año venidero, algo raro ¿no?_

_Sin más me despido y felices fiestas. (n.n)_


End file.
